fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arashi Tsureki
Summary Arashi is one of the three main generals of Alexander Pendragon's army and one of the strongest demons in the series. Personality Since he can remember, he was surrounded by war and slaughter. This caused him to be power hungry and untrusting as it was necessary for his survival. He is very cruel and sadistic, often seen going for attacks that cause the most damage and pain while being the less lethal possible. He does this for his entertainment, as he enjoys when an adversary screams in pain and begs for his life. Not only that, he also seems to like giving false hope and then turn it into despair. He also seems to be very manipulative. After joining Alex, he began to be less sadistic outside of battle. Once he opened up to Alex, he started trusting more and more, believing in Flair to watch his back while he was injured. During Ragnarok, he was shown to care for his comrades, but while being a bit of a Tsundere. Appearence It is that of a healthy young man with messy white hair, somewhat pale skin, and purple and pink eyes. From the moment he first appeared to the finale, he always wore one of 3 things: a butler outfit, a tuxedo, or a bar tender's outfit. All of them are usually black, white, grey, or a combination of two or all 3 colors. When he isn't in his regular appearance, he often takes the form of a beautiful teenage girl. One with black long, smooth hair, blue eyes, and a model like body. He usually uses this form to go undercover and get information on the enemy. During fights the image given to his enemies is that of a psychopathic destroyer. He acts and seems very sadistic. Though his physical appearance doesn't' change, some say that they have seen him as an abomination; something that Lucifer stated to be the physical perception of his blood lust. Powers & Stats Tier: High 6-C | Low 6-B | High 6-A | 4-B Name: Arashi Tsureki, ☀荒れ狂う嵐 (Arekuruu arashi Raging Storm), The Demon of Destruction, The Devourer, '''God of War and Destruction Candidate, The Favorite'' Origin: Watashi ga izen ni shite ita jinsei wa shiren de ippaidatta to omotta ''' '''Gender : Gender-less (referred as male) Age: Hundreds of Years old Classification: a "True Demon", God of War and Destruction Candidate ''' '''Note: '''E''verything after "High Resistance to" is the list of his resistances. Please read carefully to understand why or how he has the resistance.'' ' '''Powers & Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability '(one of the strongest demons in the series, capable of fighting an entire army of dragons and angels. said to be a candidate to be a a god of war and destruction), Absorption 'with his magic ability: ''Greed (he can devour/absorb almost anything at the atomic & sub-atomic level, it can also devour intangible things like souls, abstract entities, Non Corporeal beings, and even concepts, though the last is with Greed. When he devours something, he gains their knowledge, experience, abilities, and memories. He can also absorb all types of disease, curses, Poison, etc and gives him immunity-like resistance to them. He can also corrode anything it comes into contact with), 'Pocket Dimension Creation & Manipulation '(he can create a dimension where he stores all his weapons. He can also create a dimension that while he is inside he can Manipulate Space-Time and Reality. He usually uses this ability for Sealing and BFR), '''Teleportation (his ability Location ''teleports him to the place he desires, regardless if its in another time period and/or dimension, effectively making BFR useless against him), Cannot be sealed thanks to his passive ability ''Unsealed,' Magic '(he can use different types of magic, like Air, Plasma, Electricity, Darkness, Destruction, and Special Magic), Martial Arts expert & Weapon Mastery '''(He has fought countless battles and devoured countless enemies, gaining all their strength, abilities, memories and experiences), Bypassing Immunity (for some reason, it is impossible to bypass any of his immunities and resistances) 'Energy Manipulation '(can materialize and create weapons with energy. with it he gains Force-Field Generation and energy blasts), Telepathy, True Flight, Regeneration (True Godly) & Immortality (type 1, 3, and 8) (as long as a True demon's desires aren't truly fulfilled, they can't Be killed and will regenerate from any and all damage and/or wounds), '''Quantum Foam Manipulation (Devoured Quantux, who had this ability), Reality Warping (after learning Realization), Time Paradox Immunity 'Thanks to his passive ability Timeless, 'Reactive Evolution '''Thanks to his passive ability Evolve (in every fight he is at a disadvantage, he may start to get new abilities in order to defeat his enemies), Reactive Power Level (due to Evolve, he has shown to grow in strength during fights. Gaining more power as time passes, the speed of which his power grows is determined by how much power he needs and how fast he needs it), [[Information Analysis|'''Information Analysis]]' '''with the ability ''Analysis,' Summoning '(can summon different weapons from his subspace. Can also summon all of the souls of the people he has consumed, and all of them are in prime condition and are basically immortal, as they are there until he decides it.), Resurrection 'with his passive ability, ''Chance (he can revive any single person or himself), Void Manipulation (his sword ''Catylie'' is made up of nothingness and as such anything cut by it, will be erased from existence as it will be turned into "nothing"), Soul Manipulation with Greed (he can devour souls), Causality Manipulation' With his Ultimate Magic ability ''Deny, (he can negate any and all actions), Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Defense Break, Immunity Bypassing & Connection Removal '''(via ''Atheon[[The Supreme Sword Trinity| and '''''Ragnarok Swords]] and [True Greed]. The swords are the ultimate weapons create by the supreme Being. Greed is the ultimate form of Greed, capable of doing everything that Greed does, but infinitely better, plus some new abilities) His powers cannot be nullified, erased, changed, destroyed, reversed, absorbed, or bypassed.' Cosmic Hunger '(is capable of eating planets and stars if left unchecked via Greed), Divine Ingestion '''(capable of devouring Divine Beasts and obtaining some abilities after feeding), Immortality Negation, Resurrection Negation, & Healing Factor Nullification, Existence Erasure (Anything it starts eating can no longer regenerate & use abilities, plus the added bonus that it will completely ignore immortality of the victim and will erase his existence, as he is now part of The Caster), Spatial Devouring (Devoured A subspace and a pocket dimension. Devoured a dimension when Berserk), via Greed, & '''Probability Stabilization (Erases all chances of probability manipulation via advantage), high [[Resistance|'Resistance']] to: Reality Warping thanks to the ability Rejecter, Conceptual Manipulation, [[Matter Manipulation|'Matter Manipulation']], [[Transmutation|'Transmutation']], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Logic_Manipulation Logic Manipulation]' '(Satan Used all of these abilities and it didn't affect him at all), Mind Manipulation '(not even the strongest mind manipulators can take control of his mind), [[Law Manipulation|'Law Manipulation]],' [[Fate Manipulation|'Fate Manipulation]]' '& Causality Manipulation''' After obtaining the ability Freedom, [[Pain Manipulation|'''Pain Manipulation]]' '(cant feel Pain because of the fact that he has no pain receptors. He later gains the passive ability Painless, which makes him unable to feel other types of pain), [[Blood Manipulation|'Blood Manipulation']]' '(doesn't have blood), Soul Manipulation (he has no soul), Information Manipulation (Can freely manipulate his own information thanks to his ability Information, making the ability useless against him), Absorption & Corrosion (Greed Users have high almost complete immunity to Greed's abilities), [[Elemental Manipulation|'Elemental Attacks']]' '(adapted to high and low temperatures to the point that even absolute zero and hot have no affect on him. Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Sound, and Darkness based attacks cause no harm to him), [[Biological Manipulation|'Biological Manipulation']]' '(can freely manipulate his own biology, so this ability won't affect him), [[Death Manipulation|'Death Manipulation']]' '(banned from death), Spatial and temporal attacks 'due to his passive abilities ''Timeless and Spaceless. 'Attack Potency: ' 'Large Island level+ '(casually created a Large hurricane that produced ten times more energy than an average one it was in just 10 minutes {the duration of the event}) | 'Small Country Level '(produced enough energy to destroy a small country. fought and defeated a full power Alex. Traded blows with Satan before he unsealed himself) | 'Multi continent level+ '(Defeated the Gods, Demon Lords, Dragon Kings, and Human Conquerors of the past) '| Solar System Level '(Contained a Supernova. Defeated an Abomination) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Light is slow in his eyes. Stated to be 100x faster than light at full power) | Massively FTL+ ' (in his eyes, Alex's Light arrows looked like they weren't moving. and even after Alex's speed got multiplied over 10 billion times, He couldn't tag Arashi). | '''Immeasurable '(Moved in a Timeless void. When he moves, he was present in all time periods. Moves beyond linear time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Small Country Class | Multi-Continent Class | Solar System Class Durability: Large Island Level '''(Tanked an attack that destroyed Island Achnes with only minor injuries) | Small Country level (Even with all those forces against him, he was the person in the entire war that took the less damage) | Multi-Continent level''' (one of the strongest beings in the world. On par with Alex) | Solar System Level (Tanked and Contained a Supernova) Stamina: Nearly infinite (Thanks to his passive ability recovery he is constantly recuperating and is basically inexhaustible) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his swords, Planetary with all attacks except melee ' Standard Equipment: Catylie Sword, Atheon Sword and Ragnarok Sword Intelligence: Super genius (His thought process alone is faster than light, even as a child. Easily capable of planing ahead and could instantly create strategies to fight and counter every enemy advantage and make us for his disadvantage) Weaknesses: Inexperienced, hot tempered, impatient, and arrogant. | Has no True desire to keep him immortal. His Chance ability can only be used once per month and only works if the target hasn't been dead for more than 10 minutes. Deny is a double edge sword as the more he uses it, they closer to death he gets, though recovery ''reduces the effect, it still makes him weaker. When summoning "The souls of the Devoured" his power is cut in half as a side effect, and it causes strain in the mind and body. | None '''Key: Child' | Heaven's War | Ragnarok | The Invasion Notable attacks/techniques Magic Magic affinity: As all beings in the series, Arashi has access to magic. His ability to use magic is that of a "Blessed". Even as a kid, Arashi posses monstrous amounts of magic power. easily capable of completely fighting knights of hell and even massacring an entire army of a thousand demons with ease. With Magic he is capable of using different abilities. Such as: * Enchantment: By passing magic power through an object and/or the body, one is capable of strengthening it beyond its regular capabilities. With it, you can sharpen a sword, make it more durable, give it new abilities, etc. When done the same to the body, it will be capable of superhuman feats, such as, flying, insane physical capacities, higher though process, etc.. * Elemental Magic: What you would expect. Through the use of magic, one can use elemental based attacks. The elements are Fire, Water/Ice, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Metal, Wood, Plasma, Sound, Light, and Darkness. The ones Arashi use are: ** Wind: The user is capable of manipulating wind to do all sorts of things. you can use it to fly, enhance your speed, create constructs and weapons, etc. When used in the hands of a master it can be pretty strong. Arashi (when he was a kid) used it to manipulate the weather, Create plasma, lightning, tornadoes, destroy mountains with wind pressure, nullify sound attacks and electricity attacks. use Vacuum to destroy enemies, Slash away an entire army, etc. He once covered an entire continent in a hurricane that produced 10 times its normal energy in a day, by the use of his own energy casually. ** Plasma: The user can create and manipulate plasma at will in order to attack defend and or fly; you can use it to fly, create constructs and weapons, etc. Unfortunately, Arashi hasn't shown much use with this. ** Lightning: The user can create and manipulate lightning. Like wind and plasma, he can use this to attacks with weapons, constructs, enhance your speed and other abilities, etc. The user can also turn into lightning. Another thing this shares in common with plasma is that they both can be seen as energy attacks so, they would be able to use blast attacks. Arashi once Atomized a mountain that had double the mass of mount Fuji. ** Darkness: Darkness magic is different that others as most attacks aren't reliant in physical means. The user can manipulate shadows and darkness to attacks physically or devour all matter (basically create a black hole) with it. like the above you can use it to create constructs and weapons, but unlike the rest you can ignore durability and cut the shadows, effectively cutting the object as well. you can also hide and turn in to shadows, while teleporting between shadows and darkness in the area. * Destruction Magic: Destruction magic is very self explanatory. The user can manipulate destructive energy and forces. With this, you can cancel magic, destroy physical object, use energy blast that destroy anything and everything it comes into contact with, etc. This magic ignores conventional durability. Special Magic: These are magics that don't fit in a category of sorts. This is where the good stuff is. * 'Greed: Also known as Desire, Hunger, or Raga. This gives him the ability to devour/absorb almost anything at the atomic & sub-atomic level. It can devour intangible things like souls, abstract entities, Non Corporeal beings, and even concepts, though the last is with Greed. Greed ''gives him numerable abilities. These are: ** '''Absorption': When he devours something, he gains their knowledge, experience, abilities, and memories. He can also absorb all types of disease, curses, Poison, etc and gives him immunity-like resistance to them. ** Matter Destruction: devour/absorb almost anything at the atomic & sub-atomic level, leaving nothing behind. ** Corrosion Inducement: He can also corrode anything it comes into contact with. ** Cosmic Hunger: '''is capable of eating planets and stars if left unchecked. Apparently greed has no limit to his hunger and will ultimate consume everything. ' ** '''Divine Ingestion: '''Capable of devouring Divine Beasts and obtaining some abilities after feeding. He once devoured a behemoth and obtained insane levels of durability.' ' ** '''Immortality Negation:' Greed will ignore the immortality of the opponent and consume him regardless. ** Resurrection Negation: Once you are eaten, you become apart of the user. Hence you are technically alive therefor Resurrection will not have affect ** Healing Factor Nullification: The corrosion caused by it will negate you ability to heal and regenerate, even if you can do it at absurd levels. ** Existence Erasure: 'It will erase your individual existence, as You now don't exist and You are now part of The Caster, ** '''Spatial Devouring: '''It can be used to Devour space as shown when he devoured a dimension with ''Greed ** '''Abstract, Intangible and Incorporeal harming: The highest levels are capable of crazy feats like these *** Soul Destruction: it was shown that the most basic use is to devour souls with ease. Souls are Intagible *** Concept Destruction: A concept was eaten by a Greed user and Arashi is the user of Greed *** Abstract And Incorporeal Destruction: Multiple beings that possessed these qualities were devoured by Arashi. * Space: This ability allows him to Create and manipulate a pocket dimension/reality. This is commonly used to store weapons, BFR, Or Seal people within it. If he were to desire it, he can go inside of the pocket dimension and take anyone with him. While inside, he can manipulate the space, time, and reality of the dimension with almost no limit. Another use for this is to create a zone where he has control over, though the diameter of the zone is very limited. ** Zone: '''There is a spell that he can used when is combined with ''Greed. Within the zone (Radious is 500 kilometer long) all matter (at the atomic & sub atomic level) & energy will be consumed until there is nothing left. *** 'Eater: The strongest Form of Zone. This Spell is activated when used with the cosmic hunger ability Greed gives you. He expands his range in to that of the diameter of a big star and devours planets and stars with ease. * Chance: This ability allows him to resurrect himself or someone else. The problem with this ability is that it can only be used once every month and it could only be used on 1 person if he hasn't been dead for more than 10 minutes. Notes # I do not own any of the images that i use in this page. # I'ts my first character so don't kill me if there is something wrong. I would really appreciate it if you would help me improve this page. # Though the magic may be called Greed, it is meant to be taken as Desire, Raga or Hunger. Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Flight Users Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Space-Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Destruction User Category:Causality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Demons